


Давай начнём сначала

by SSM_Sterek, Vincenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincenta/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: И вот однажды, несясь со всех лап по коридору, Стайлз случайно врезается прямо в ноги профессора Хейла. В ответ тот поступает крайне неожиданно: поднимает его на руки и… прижимает к груди.Или: вполне возможно, что Стайлз получил должность преподавателя в Хогвартсе только благодаря умению превращаться в кота.





	Давай начнём сначала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starting Now I’m Starting Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765355) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



Когда у Стайлза впервые получается обратиться, от счастья ему не удаётся продержаться в анимагической форме и минуты. Стремительно растущие конечности отшвыривают его назад на диван, и он, едва успев восстановить равновесие, издаёт восторженный клич и пускается в пляс, благо вокруг никого нет.

Во второй раз Стайлз остаётся котом на целых пять минут: он принюхивается — пахнет мышами, затхлостью и гарью, — инстинктивно облизывает лапу и тут же морщится, а потом резко вваливается обратно в человеческую форму, тяжело дыша от переполняющей его радости.

Поскорей бы рассказать МакГоннагалл.

***

Конечно же, он встаёт на учёт в Министерстве магии. Это происходит даже раньше, чем ему покоряется такое необходимое для обращения искусство медитации — что, как и ожидалось, отнимает больше всего сил и времени.

Хотелось бы верить, что анимагия прибавляет ему шансов стать преподавателем Трансфигурации в Хогвартсе, но как тут точно скажешь? Пять лет назад, ещё будучи студентом, Стайлз не давал МакГоннагал ни секунды покоя вопросами на эту тему, но теперь освоился и мог с лёгкостью обращаться в пушистого серого кота — и это явно не может повредить его кандидатуре.

Да и вообще, круче в жизни с ним ещё ничего не случалось, разве что когда он получил то заветное письмо из Хогвартса. Можно сказать, после этого крутые штуки происходят с ним чуть ли не каждый день.

Но не всё так радужно в данный момент: похоже, Дерек Хейл смог продержаться на про́клятой должности преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных искусств все эти шесть лет. Стайлза до сих пор преследуют кошмары с последнего курса, когда Дерек чуть его не сожрал. Годы спустя таланта выводить людей из себя у него не убавилось, только теперь он мельтешит на глазах у вспыльчивого оборотня практически каждый день.

И, если судить по не са́мому восторженному приёму в начале года, профессор Хейл всё ещё его ненавидит.

Но сейчас, в блаженное время рождественских каникул, когда почти все ученики разъехались по домам, Стайлз наслаждается короткой передышкой перед балаганом под названием «праздничный ужин семьи Стилински-МакКолл-Арджентов», разгуливая по замку в кошачьей форме.

***

Целое лето перед началом преподавания ушло на то, чтобы научиться оставаться котом, даже когда его пугают, или хочется чихнуть или кушать, или переполняют эмоции — в общем, при любом состоянии, которое Стайлз раньше считал человеческим. Теперь, если он голоден, то поймает мышь, если счастлив — начнёт мурлыкать, а ложась спать, сворачивается клубочком перед камином и прячет нос в пушистом хвосте. И это доставляет Стайлзу какое-то особенное удовольствие, которое раньше-то и представить было сложно, учитывая, что в этой форме он не может говорить.

Ну, словами не может. МакГонагалл не устаёт повторять, что его мяуканье невыносимо громкое, и время от времени шугает его метлой. 

И вот однажды, несясь со всех лап по коридору, Стайлз случайно врезается прямо в ноги профессора Хейла. В ответ тот поступает крайне неожиданно: поднимает его на руки и… прижимает к груди.

В первые секунды Стайлз не знает, как и реагировать, а потом начинает мяукать что есть мо́чи — если Дерек собирается его сожрать, так пусть все об этом узнают.

Поморщившись, Дерек осторожно опускает его на пол, поглаживая широкой ладонью по спинке. Стайлз тут же выгибается, требуя ещё ласки, — таковы уж кошачьи инстинкты.

— Теперь будь внимательнее, — тихо говорит ему Дерек. Стайлз в ответ смотрит на него с возмущением и моргает.

***

Во время завтрака он улыбается Дереку во все тридцать два и даже машет вилкой, но тот лишь смеряет его хмурым взглядом, поджав губы так, что их практически не видно. Улыбка сама сползает с лица Стайлза.

Странно.

***

А самое странное — что это продолжает случаться. Дерек продолжает гладить его в коридорах, и, когда Стайлз переворачивается на спинку, даже чешет животик, чем тот бесстыже пользуется из раза в раз.

В какой-то момент Дерек даже относит его к себе, и Стайлз коротает немало чудесных вечеров, свернувшись клубочком у него на коленях и периодически тыкаясь носом в подбородок в просьбе почесать за ушком. Но всё это время он знает, он прекрасно осознаёт, что специально не обращает внимания на очевидный факт — Дерек понятия не имеет, кто сейчас перед ним.

Что каким-то странным образом волчий нюх подвёл Дерека — да ещё как! — и Стайлз этим просчётом нещадно пользуется. И даже не чувствует себя виноватым.

***

В начале седьмого курса профессор Хейл будто сошёл со снов Стайлза и прямо в Большой зал. Его представили ученикам во время первого в году пира, и Стайлз едва смог сдержать мечтательный вздох. Дерек Хейл как раз заканчивал учёбу в том году, когда он впервые попал в Хогвартс, и, естественно, одиннадцатилетнее сердце было мимолётно очаровано — как до этого Крисом Пайном, шоколадными лягушками и лошадками.

Перед семнадцатилетним же Стайлзом предстало божество, великолепный образец сексуальности и шикарных бровей, а от угрюмого характера так вообще коленки подгибались. Но это всё до того момента, как на первой же лекции профессор Хейл вдруг решил, что слизеринцы ничего не стоят, а Стайлзу так вообще лучше бы горло вырвать, чтобы не высовывался. Пустая угроза, скорей всего, но и её было достаточно, чтобы поселить страх в сердцах молодых слизеринцев. Ну, с преподавателями Защиты от Тёмных искусств этой школе вообще никогда не везло.

Но годы преподавания, похоже, сделали его более снисходительным — по крайней мере, до Стайлза не доходили жалобы о любимчиках и нелюбимчиках, и при нём профессор Хейл общался вполне вежливо с немалым количеством слизеринцев.

Но не со Стайлзом. Стайлз всё еще был недостоин. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, что во время сдачи ЖАБА его боггарт обратился в Дерека с горящими глазами и клыками наголо.

Но теперь даже сложно представить его в таком ключе, учитывая, что Дерек постоянно доставляет Стайлзу удовольствие. Он выучил все его любимые местечки — у начала хвоста, под подбородком и за ушами, где постоянно чешется. Стайлз растекается у него на коленях, и Дерек начинает неустанно его гладить и чесать по всему телу. Восхитительно.

Постепенно Стайлз уже по привычке каждый вечер обращается в кота и царапается к нему в двери, протяжно мяукая и требуя впустить. Наедается тунца до отвала, лакает молоко из миски и гоняется за кисточками на тапках Дерека. Потирается мордочкой о его штанины и грызёт краешек той книги, которую он сегодня читает. Мяукает во весь голос, просто чтобы посмотреть, выгонят его из комнаты или нет. Но Дерек лишь прижимает его к себе покрепче и потирается щекой об его голову в ответ.

Буквально хозяин и питомец. Они уже и пахнут одинаково, настолько, что иногда за завтраком или обедом Дерек морщит нос, после чего резко приветствует его коротким «Стилински», сказанным таким тоном, будто Стайлз налип на подошву его ботинка.

В такие моменты Стайлза переполняет желание пнуть его под колено, сбить с ног, заползти к нему на колени и крепко обнять.

Ну серьёзно. Что этот парень вообще о себе возомнил?

***

За неделю до Рождества МакГонагалл вызывает его к себе в кабинет и, поджав губы, смеряет осуждающим взглядом поверх очков.

— Я заметила, что вы проводите много времени в компании профессора Хейла.

Стайлз кивает ещё до того, как она успевает договорить:

— Я знаю, что вы скажете.

Она вздёргивает бровь.

— Ну и что же, профессор?

Стайлз морщится. Тишина зависает в воздухе, но он не выдерживает и минуты, всплёскивая руками:

— Да как же он не замечает?!

— В данный момент важнее, чтобы вы ему рассказали.

Стайлз уже предчувствует, как сильно об этом пожалеет. Буквально видит перед собой надвигающийся шторм. Это будет катастрофа. Но он кивает:

— Да, понимаю.

***

Стайлз приходит к двери Дерека с бутылкой огненного виски в руках. Но не стучится сразу же, а спрашивает у портрета слева — высокого мужчины в длинной шляпе, подкармливающего жирафа, — есть ли кто дома.

Мужчина подкручивает ус, смахивает пылинку с бакенбард, щёлкает подтяжками и наконец отвечает с ухмылкой:

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

Стайлз едва сдерживается, чтобы не показать ему средний палец. Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох и дважды стучится в дверь костяшками.

— Сильнее, парень, напряги-ка мышцы! — доносится с картины, и щёки Стайлза заливаются краской.

Он стучится ещё раз, погромче, и меньше чем через минуту дверь распахивается вовнутрь. В проёме стоит Дерек в пижамных штанах и майке и с растрёпанными волосами. Ничего нового — Стайлз уже не раз спал на этих штанах, — но всё же через человеческие глаза ситуация воспринимается по-другому.

Дерек скрещивает руки на груди.

— Стилински. — Он опускает глаза на пол, будто ожидая увидеть там и Стайлза-кота.

Но почему… а, ну да. Конечно, Дерек решил, что кот принадлежит Стайлзу, а не сам является Стайлзом. Логичный вывод.

Стайлз пихает бутылку с виски ему в руки и начинает:

— Тут такое дело… — а потом думает, что ему терять? Сделав глубокий вдох, он обращается в кота. Прямо к делу, без лишних разговоров.

Наверное, стоило предугадать, что Дерек захлопнет дверь ему в лицо, но сейчас уже поздно. Стайлз почти что успевает убрать хвост с дороги, но его болезненный вскрик разносится по всему замку.

***

Когда Стайлз ещё сам был учеником, по школе ходил слух, что сердце Дерека однажды разбила, растоптала и порвала на мелкие кусочки одна сучка-слизеринка, и с тех пор всё и пошло наперекосяк. Да и обман Стайлза, если так подумать, сделал ситуацию только хуже. Так что он связывается со Скоттом через камин и выпаливает вместо приветствия:

— Я такой мудак.

— Это-то понятно, — хмыкает Скотт, приседая на корточки перед своим камином. — Что ты натворил?

— Ну, я… — Стайлз чешет в затылке. — Можно сказать, обманом заставил Дерека Хейла со мной обниматься.

На лице Скотта появляется такое знакомое и очаровательное выражение шока.

— А?

— Я был котом. А он чесал мне животик, — объясняет Стайлз. Мерлин, вслух звучит ещё хуже.

— Вау. Да, ты точно мудак, — изумлённо выдыхает Скотт. Видимо, подобной выходки он точно не ожидал. — Извинился хоть?

Стайлз пожимает плечами. Он пробурчал «Прости» сегодня утром, когда они оба потянулись за одним и тем же рулетом… это ведь считается?

Уши Дерека залились краской, и он, даже не встречаясь с ним глазами, вылетел из-за стола, оставив завтрак недоеденным.

Стайлз чувствует себя просто ужасным человеком. А ещё ему одиноко, и за ушами чешется, но когда он чешет себя сам — это совсем не то.

***

За три дня до Рождества, когда до отлёта домой остались всего одни сутки, а с того рокового разговора с Дереком прошло уже четыре, Стайлз не выдерживает и начинает бродить по коридорам с громким мяуканьем.

Таким громким, что больше похоже на вой. Шестикурсник из Гриффиндора замахивается на него ботинком, но Стайлзу даже не обидно — он прекрасно понимает, насколько сильно всех бесит. Он пытался утопить свои печали в кошачьей мяте, но всё равно, отчаянный и пьяный, оказывается прямо под портретом высокого мужчины около комнаты Дерека, заливаясь воем, как заправская банши.

Давно потеряв счёт времени, Стайлз не прекращает плакаться каменным стенам, пока дверь наконец не отворяется.

Дерек выглядывает с палочкой наголо и поднятой ногой, будто готовясь его пнуть. Стайлз вздрагивает и пятится назад, но не убегает. Некоторое время спустя Дерек возводит глаза к потолку, проклиная свою жизнь, и уходит обратно в комнату, оставляя дверь нараспашку.

Помедлив лишь доли секунды, и Стайлз бросается вслед за ним.

***

Стайлз никогда не стеснялся требовать, чего ему действительно хочется, так что он немедленно обвивает ноги Дерека, несмотря на риск получить пинка тапком.

Мяуканье не смолкает, пока тот не говорит усталым голосом:

— Заткнись, Стайлз.

После этого Стайлз продолжает хоть и молчаливо, но так же настойчиво виться у него в ногах, и Дерек наконец поднимает его к себе на колени с тяжёлым вздохом.

Потрясающе! Стайлз тут же зарывается головой ему в подмышку и мурлычет что есть сил, особенно когда Дерек запускает пальцы в мех у него на боках и начинает почёсывать.

Как же ему этого не хватало.

— Ты тот ещё мудак, — замечает Дерек, не прекращая его гладить, и Стайлз решает счесть это за положительный знак.

***

Рождество дома почти полностью посвящено новому члену семьи — малышке Аделаиде Арджент-МакКолл, десяти месяцев от роду. Среди домашних животных тоже прибавление: теперь магический жмыр Эллисон, который с виду не очень-то и любит играть, в тайне с удовольствием гоняет по дому нового щенка. Крис Арджент и Джон Стилински каждый год пытаются перехвастать один другого — к концу праздников это неизбежно приводит к перебору выпитого джина и распеванию песен Странных Сестёр тридцатилетней давности.

В этом году всё обещает быть ещё хуже — на этот раз в доме больше малышей и меньше алкоголя. Стайлз обычно прячется на кухне со Скоттом, но в этот раз его друг слишком занят своей доченькой Адди, чтобы вместе с ним краснеть за поведение отцов.

Мелисса угощает его кружкой какао и, уложив голову на руки, в упор смотрит на него через неширокий обеденный стол.

— А ну рассказывай, — говорит она.

Стайлз натягивает на лицо невинное выражение.

— О чём рассказывать?

Мелисса прищуривает глаза.

— Ты ещё более нервный, чем обычно.

Он пожимает плечами и растягивает губы в улыбке.

— Просто не могу дождаться нового семестра.

Из соседней комнаты доносится счастливый визг Адди вперемешку со смехом, и Мелисса поднимается на ноги. По дороге из комнаты она сжимает ладонью плечо Стайлза:

— Ну, если захочешь поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— Спасибо, — говорит он с искренней благодарностью. Поговорить ему очень даже следует, только вот лучше бы с Дереком. Эх, жизнь намного проще, когда ты кот, правда ведь?

***

Даже в своей пушистой серо-полосатой шкуре Стайлз намного больше жмыра Эллисон, и кому-то же надо заступиться за бедного щенка, да?

Вот только жмыр оказывается тем ещё хитрецом, и его стараниями Стайлз застревает в слишком маленьком для превращения ящике шкафа, и в результате опаздывает на три дня к началу семестра. Прилетев наконец в Хогсмид на летучем порохе, он отправляется в школу через холмы и по пути чуть не летит кубарем к подножью, наткнувшись на Дерека Хейла в окружении толпы учеников… и с рыжим котёнком на руках.

Чёрт побери.

***

Стайлз сможет продержаться. Силы воли у него вагон и маленькая тележка.

Дерек старательно не смотрит на него в течение всего приветственного пира, и Стайлз так же старательно не замечает румянца на его покрытых щетиной щеках, и непривычную улыбку, оттягивающую уголок губ, и как ему с лёгкостью удаётся обсуждать уход за котятами с профессором Лонгботтомом, тогда как раньше никто не мог из него и пары слов вытянуть.

Дальше обычно угрюмый Дерек начинает изредка бросать на него быстрые взгляды, то ли робкие, то ли насмешливые — Стайлз не может точно разобрать. Он вообще перестаёт понимать, что происходит. Однако явно что-то нехорошее.

Но постепенно — чудо из чудес — всё возвращается на круги своя. Дерек вновь перестаёт на него смотреть и начинает отвечать односложно в разговорах с другими преподавателями. Даже на расспросы о котёнке он отвечает поверхностно и с какой-то непонятной злостью в голосе.

Все связывают эту перемену с приближением полнолуния, ну а Стайлзу вообще наплевать, он и не думает об этом. Честное слово.

А если он и бродит бесцельно по своей комнате, обратившись в кота, а после проводит многие часы, свернувшись безжизненным клубком у камина, то это только его дело.

***

Недели проползают мимо, и Стайлз всё чаще старательно не замечает расстроенных взглядов Дерека в свою сторону. И коротких кивков в знак приветствия, которыми они обмениваются в коридорах.

Ему удаётся продержаться почти месяц, после чего он убеждает себя, что, может, незачем и сдерживаться? Вон, на рождественских каникулах несдержанность привела к тому, что его и чесали, и гладили, и тепло обнимали. И хоть обниматься в человеческой форме было бы предпочтительней, такой возможности ему явно не представится.

Так что Стайлз вновь идёт царапаться под дверь Дерека, и, стоит только ей открыться, залетает внутрь, не оставляя ни единого шанса его прогнать.

Рыжий котёнок спит клубочком в уголке кресла. Стайлз запрыгивает рядом и обнюхивает его с любопытством. Котёнок сонно поднимает растрёпанную голову и чихает. Такой милаха — Стайлз ему и в подмётки не годится.

Подошедший сзади Дерек без единого слова поднимает Стайлза на руки и усаживается на соседнее кресло с ним на коленях. Тот вытягивается и, толкнувшись головой ему в подбородок, устраивается поудобнее на изгибе локтя, позволяя чесать себе животик.

***

— Ты дурак, — вздыхает Лидия из зелёного пламени камина.

Стайлз взмахивает руками:

— Он завёл себе котёнка! Как мне с этим тягаться?

— Тебе и не нужно с ним тягаться, — медленно, словно ребёнку, объясняет Лидия, — потому что ты человек.

Стайлз поджимает губы, пристально смотря на неё. Звучит разумно.

***

Так что на этот раз Стайлз приходит к такой знакомой двери, как подобает человеку, — в чёрной мантии и серебряно-зелёном галстуке, чтобы уж наверняка.

— Стайлз, — в замешательстве приветствует его Дерек, явно не ожидавший такого появления. И хоть почти сразу же он снова натягивает на лицо угрюмое выражение, этих долей секунды изумления хватает, чтобы Стайлз набрался уверенности и сам протолкнулся в комнату.

Дерек закрывает дверь и поворачивается к нему, сложив руки на груди и оскалив зубы в несуразной пародии на улыбку.

Стайлз тычет пальцем в его сторону.

— Я тебя не боюсь.

Одна из бровей Дерека взлетает вверх.

— Не боюсь, — настаивает Стайлз. Как преподаватель Дерек, может, и внушает ужас, но то, как он ворковал над ним-котом, навсегда изменило это впечатление.

Дерек лишь фыркает:

— Ну ладно, — и добавляет в порыве щедрости: — Это… неплохо.

— Ещё бы это было плохо! — фыркает Стайлз в ответ, падая на одно из мягких кресел. Он осматривает окрестности в поисках маленького рыжего самозванца, но того нигде нет.

Дерек осторожно присаживается на уголок соседнего кресла. Расставив ноги, он опускает руки на колени, не отрывая взгляда от сомкнутых ладоней.

Не в силах больше терпеть затянувшуюся неловкую тишину, Стайлз выдаёт:

— Я хочу извиниться.

— Стайлз, — медленно начинает Дерек, — не нужно…

— Мне жаль, — перебивает его Стайлз и, несмотря на не самое дружелюбное выражение лица Дерека, продолжает: — Ну, из плюсов всей этой ситуации — тебе достался котёнок. Как бы ты иначе узнал, что тебе нравятся кошки, если бы сначала не… ну… 

Мерлин, разговор скатился куда-то совсем не туда. Стайлз вообще не силён в этом деле. В конце концов он беспомощно замолкает и с вымученной улыбкой поднимает глаза на Дерека.

— Стайлз, — снова начинает тот, — я завёл Скиттлза…

— Скиттлза?!

— …не потому, что внезапно осознал, что люблю кошек.

— Скиттлза?! — неверяще повторяет Стайлз.

Услышав своё имя, котёнок выглядывает из-за головы Дерека, забравшись по спинке кресла. Немного пожевав его волосы, он пытается запрыгнуть к нему на плечо, но теряет равновесие и падает на колени. Дерек прижимает его к себе крупной ладонью, из-за которой крошечного котёнка едва видно.

Стайлз со вздохом отрывает взгляд от этого по-дурацки очаровательного зрелища.

— Я решил, что ты… — он пожимает плечами, — …намекаешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое. Заменяешь меня на другого.

— Это не… Мерлин, Стайлз, я не собирался тебя заменять! — обеспокоенно выпаливает Дерек, запуская пальцы себе в волосы.

Тот изгибает губы в несчастливой улыбке.

— Тогда завёл мне друга? — несмотря на горечь в голосе, он уже почти смирился. Неважно, что именно Дерек хотел сказать, посыл в результате всё равно один и тот же— Я понял, — говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Оставлю тебя в покое.

— Ничего ты не понял, — перебивает Дерек, хватая его за руку и не давая уйти. — Я просто пытался… и всё ещё пытаюсь, ну… — В его зелёных глазах отражается непривычная нежность. — Останься?

Стайлз так и не понял, что он имел в виду, но от такого предложения уж точно не откажется.

***

— Так что, ты теперь встречаешься с Дереком Хейлом? — спрашивает Скотт.

— Да. Или нет. Может быть?

С уверенностью Стайлз может сказать только три вещи:  
1\. В школьные годы Дерек считал его бестолочью и почти что даже ненавидел;  
2\. Дереку нравятся кошки, но с людьми общаться получается не так хорошо;  
3\. У Дерека мягкие губы и широкие тёплые ладони, которыми он прошлым вечером держал Стайлза за щёки и целовал, целовал, целовал.

Вот-вот. Ещё бы тут разобраться, что происходит.

— Мне кажется, — вздыхает Стайлз, — что я чего-то пропустил. Раньше он скалился на нас с Элли как минимум раз в неделю.

Голова Эллисон протискивается в камин рядом со Скоттом.

— Думаю, за это его можно простить. Оказывается, тётя Кейт однажды пыталась его убить.

Стайлз моргает. Ох уж эта знаменитая слизеринка-сердцеедка, устроившаяся после школы в Отдел тайн и ныне отбывающая свой срок в Азкабане, кто бы сомневался. Не то чтобы это извиняет предубеждения против всех слизеринцев без разбора, но теперь их можно понять.

Вот, значит, как.

***

Стайлз решает сделать шаг назад и взглянуть на прошедший год с другой стороны. Вытащив перо, он строчит на куске пергамента:

«Профессор Дерек Хейл. Угрюмый одиночка — застенчивый? Проблемы с общением? Мягкая зефирка внутри?» — он подчёркивает последнюю фразу и рисует рядом кошачью мордочку.

Что-то не особо помогает. Уже заскучав, он с радостью вскакивает на ноги при стуке в дверь.

По другую сторону оказывается Дерек — Дерек! — который никогда не подходил к нему вне своей комнаты. Хотя, даже туда Стайлз заваливался сам.

Дерек с трудом отрывает взгляд от его губ, нахмуривается и устремляет глаза куда-то ему за плечо. 

— Моя сестра считает… — он вдыхает полной грудью. — Я решил, что нужно тебе объяснить. Я завёл кота, чтобы намекнуть, что тебе необязательно постоянно быть котом.

Раньше Дерек никогда не говорил ему столько слов за раз, да ещё и первым, так что мозг Стайлза не сразу начинает соображать.

Пару секунд спустя до него всё же доходит, и он удивлённо переспрашивает, склонив голову на плечо:

— Ты завёл кота, чтобы я не подумал, что нравлюсь тебе только как кот? — Слишком тонкий намёк, особенно от кого-то не слишком красноречивого вроде Дерека Хейла.

— Мне нравится быть с тобой, — Дерек пожимает плечами, всё ещё не смотря ему в глаза, — не только когда ты в кошачьей форме.

Губы Стайлза медленно расползаются в ухмылке.

— Так тебе нравится быть со мной?

— Я… — Дерек замолкает. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Стайлза, замечает широкую улыбку и наконец расслабляет напряжённые плечи, тихо продолжая: — Мне очень нравится быть с тобой. 

— Тогда буду в любой форме, которую только пожелаешь, — отвечает Стайлз уже с большей уверенностью, от нетерпения перекатываясь с носков на пятки.

— Я знаю, что иногда ты просто не можешь удержаться, — с хрипотцой говорит Дерек, будто ему непросто это произнести. Романтичней этих слов Стайлзу ещё никто не говорил, хоть эта робкая шутка и связана с его привычкой, будучи котом, в обеденный перерыв дремать под одеялом.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает он. — Пусть будет так.

***

Сегодняшний обеденный перерыв идеально подошёл бы для сна, но вместо этого Стайлз плетётся за выводком третьекурсников по дороге в Хогсмид.

Но не сказать, что прогулка совсем уж плохая. Учебный год подходит к концу, лето уже не за горами, и Дерек старательно не держит его за руку, но каждые пару шагов как бы невзначай задевает его ладонь своей.

— …Теперь я точно угадал, мы поедем в Грецию! — тараторит Стайлз. — Тогда обязательно прокатимся на маггловских мопедах, и искупаемся в Средиземном море, и будем загорать…

— У тебя аллергия на солнце, — замечает Дерек. — Сгоришь в первый же день и будешь ныть все оставшиеся.

— …посмотрим на водяных драконов и попробуем кучу свежей рыбы и разных сыров, и…

— Стайлз, — перебивает его Дерек, останавливаясь и наконец переплетая их пальцы. — Стайлз, мы поедем ко мне домой.

— О… — значит, впереди знакомство со стаей Хейлов: очень важное и бесконечно пугающее событие, особенно если судить по Коре, которая в школьные годы вселяла ужас не хуже Дерека. Но Стайлз всё равно сжимает его ладонь покрепче и выдыхает: — О! Тогда и ко мне тоже.

Ослепительная улыбка, которую он получает в ответ, точно стоит всех грядущих подколок от родных и близких. Да и Мелисса с папой точно не позволят им жить в одной комнате. Зря он в детстве не позволял им делать того же до свадьбы, но теперь их очередь поквитаться.

Ну, или ему просто нужно будет сделать предложение.

При виде слишком увлечённого выражения на его лице — горящих глаз и такой широкой улыбки, что уже щёки болят, — Дерек начинает заметно беспокоиться.

Стайлз смеётся:

— Может, купим кольца? — и втягивает его в поцелуй, не дожидаясь ответа.


End file.
